SAKUYA
by Natsu Ogawa
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura fall into the spell of love when they come across each other one day.Nine years later the child of that love spell,Sakuya,meets her dad for the first time after inheriting his sharingan and being kidnapped by Karin. Sasuke is the dad
1. Chapter 1

SAKUYA HARUNO. by Natsu Ogawa .  
Nine years ago, Sakura met Sasuke again,while on a mission she was seperated from her squad.( a/n: she was with another group with peaple she never knew.) The mission was to protect a man who was targeted for assasination. Sakura was attacked and fell down a bridge into a ravine. She was slightly injured,but she couldn't get herself out of the water, lucky her Sasuke was passing by,and pulled her out of the water.With Orochimaru and Kabuto dead,along with their henchmen, Sasuke was the only one in Orohcimaru's old hide-  
out,so thats were he took her.When she came to, she saw sasuke next to her,just standing there."Sasuke-kun?" she said her eyes still a bit blurry."dont move around,you're still a bit injured." Sasuke said looking over her. Sakura smiled at him a little, she raised her hand to his face, and gently caressed his cheak, placing locks of his dark hair behind his ear."I'll be fine,dont worry about me."she said,to Sasuke she seemed to be kinder and less anxious then before,even though she knew that he really couldn't come back,after all he's done."I'm just happy to see you,Sasuke-kun.I really missed you alot." she said looking at him sweetly.Sasuke placed his hand on her cheek and bent down closer to Sakura."So have I."Sasuke said before he kissed her gently.They both felt sucked into a moment where lovers forget the world and that nothing else mattered. Days later Sakura returns back to the villege to discover that she,was expecting a child,a girl.  
Nine years later that girl's name is Sakuya Haruno, and just turned nine years old.Sakuya was alot like her mother,pink hair,beautiful smile, the voice of a bell fairy, she had the kindness of a princess.But Sakuya had her fathers eyes,his stuburness and strengh,and her dad's ninja talent and abilities.Sakuya asked about her dad like any other kid. As today being her birthday,she'll soon know more then she thought there was.  
"Momma!!My eyes are red!!" Sakuya yelled from her room.'What she...!' Sakura quickly ran upstairs thinking that she had inherited something from her father that would be difficult to explain.When Sakura came in it was what she feared,Sakuya inherited the sharingan from Sasuke. "Oh,don't worry Sakuya,we'll go to Lady Hokage for help,but you'll be fine." she said"but we have to get there without any of the towns peaple seeing us, okey, or at least your eyes,so wear your hat,kay?" Sakuya nodded with the innicent face that Sakura was known to have,and she still did,her daughter just inherited it.Sakuya got her hat that was able to hide her eyes,and soon left out the door with her mom to Tsunade's office.  
"Lady Tsunade, Sakura is here to see you, along with her daughter,Sakuya." Shezune said walking in."Oh,send them in,I love seeing Sakuya,she's a little ray of sunshine." Tsunade said smiling."Hi,Lady Tsunade!!" Sakuya happly said."Lady Tsunade,we need to chat,what are we going to do about this,Sakuya's eyes?" Sakura said removing Sakuya's hat to reveal the sharingan eyes.Tsunade looked abit surprised,but she knew that the chances of Sakuya having the sharingan were very high.Sakura was worried if peaple outside the villege would discover that another generation of the Uchiha's sharingan was born.She feared peaple would try to secretly come to the villege to kiddnap her sharingan child.Tsunade thought the same thing years ago."Sakuya can you wait in the hallway with Shizune,while I talk with your mom?"Tsunade said.Shizune steped outside with Sakuya silently.

"Sakura,you're thinking about what I said years ago,aren't you."Tsunade said.Sakura nodded. "Do you think,she's in danger at all? Should we ask Kakashi to train her? We don't know where Sasuke is, so he's the only other person who has mastered the sharingan." Tsunade thought for a minute. "We need to try and keep it a secret,the only ones who can know is Kakashi,Shizune,you and me." she said. Sakura nodded and left to take Sakuya home.When she went in the hallway she saw her eyes were back to normal. Then they went home.

That night, upstairs in her room,Sakuya kept looking at her eyes in the mirror while her mother was cooking dinner a bit frantic. She was thinking about her father,her mom told her every story about her father that she knew. Sakura showed Sakuya the dolls she made of him in her childhood and her drawings. Sakura always did have an eye for art, so one day,to show Sakuya how her father looked like,she made a painting of him. So Sakuya knew alot about her father everyday,so to her, he wasn't a stranger,or a shadow. Now at least she knew today she would hear another amazing tale of her father. Sakura knew that,too, she never would've wanted Sasuke to be a mistery to Sakuya, she hoped one day they'd meet each other,so she told everything about Sasuke the good and the bad to prepare her if that day ever happened, but now she thought it had to happen. Sakura called Sakuya down for dinner and she came rushing down happyly for her mothers delicious cooking.  
After dinner Sakura said she'd tell Sakuya about her eyes once she washed the dishes. So Sakuya went upstairs to change into her pajamas,and waited in her bed with mom's Sasuke doll. Sakura had taken that as a sign that from the true stories Sakuya has grown to love him as his daughter,which Sakura very happy. Sakuya stood to go to the mirror to look at her eyes again still holding her dad doll. "Sharingan,huh? Thoses are the kind of eyes you have,right dad?" she said looking at her dad doll. "Indeed,little girl..." a voice said from behind. "W-who are you?" Sakuya said nervously. The person was a women,who has glasses,and a ominous aura. "I'm Karin,you better come with me brat,or I'll force you!!" Karin said angryly."Why should I!?" Sakuya said in a bit loud voice. "Why you little!!" Karin grabbed Sakuya by the hair causing her to scream and drop her doll."MOM!! HELP!! AHH!!" Sakuya screamed.Sakura quickly dashed upstairs and opened Sakuya's door to see Karin attempt to kidnap Sakuya. Without a word Sakura charged at Karin who had to let go of Sakuya in order to dodge it.Karin brought another woman to help her in the kidnaping,who also when Sakuya was free from Karin and picked up her doll again,snuck behind Sakuya and grabbed her.Then when Sakura turned around to the other woman Karin knocked her unconcious."Mom--"Sakuya said before being knocked out aswell dropping her doll a her mothers hands. "Alright lets go!"Karin said escaping threw the way she came,the window. "S-saku,ya..." ... send me reviews of wat ya think,please!! 


	2. Chapter 2

SAKUYA .  
Well heres the second part,about Sakuya's name,yeah,i have no idea what it means,i just thought it sounded cute and like Sakura's name.

Sakuya came to,realizing she was on a hard,dirty, and dusty floor. "uuhh.... where am I? Did something hit me?" Sakuya couldn't remember instintly until she realized she didn't have her dad doll. "Mommy!!" she called out five times, then looked around to see no one was there,including Karin and her accumplist, so she decided to leave secretly and try not to be caught by the two. She looked around to make sure no one was around then scurried of into the forrest as quitly as she could. Once she thought she was a safe distance,she ran as fast as her legs could take her. She didn't know at all where she was going, but she thought it was much better then staying where she was before. It was dark,she couldn't see so well and ended up bumbing into trees and tripping on roots. Sakuya noticed an opening and ran even faster and faster,the opening coming closer. "Almost there!! Almost--" she said then realized it wasn't a opening....it was the edge of a cliff!!!! "WHAT!!!??? NO WAYYYYYYY!!!!!!" she said a minute in the air then fell screaming.  
Down below someone happened to be passing by, and saw her coming down. He imediatly,instintively,jumped in the air,using the branches of the surounding trees to make him go even farther up in the he cought her in the and climbed down or rather jumped down using the branches man was wearing a hood on his head but when he jumped up to save Sakuya it flew off to reveal a dark,handsomesome face that had an unusual kind feature to it. He gently set Sakuya down as she cried silently. "Are you okey?Why did you fall off the cliff?" he said cool and smoothly as silk. Sakuya didn't look at him,she was afraid more tears would fall,but it was no use,she's never been near death,and at such a young age,it wouldn't be surprising if she grew fear of hights. "Here,how about I take you somewhere safe where you can tell me all about it?Is that okey?" he said placing his hand causously on her nodded while she tried to wipe her eyes with her hand. Then she looked up to see the man,her rescuer.....her father.  
Sasuke lead Sakuya to his own hide out,not Orochimaru's,he distroyed that place a lond time ago due to the painful memerory of serving someone like him,someone so heartless that just by becoming his follower you lose yourself,your heart,and your common sense because of his influence. But he was better off now and days,though it was hard to go around in puplic due to the other small towns and villeges that after all these years STILL have a bounty on his head. Even if he was forgiven by the Leaf villege for his great help that saved the world from war and that save Naruto from having his demon unleashed into the hands of the Akatsuki. He never forgave himself for his foolishness and all the harm and pain he caused everyone. So he never returned to the villege,not once since that time,and he feels that he will never be able to alow himself to go back to the villege,even after all these years.  
Sakuya looked around,it was not a big place,it wasnt small was regular "house" that was under ground with two floors.'It's so dark in here.....if i used,no,that will give me away....' she thought as her eyes felt uncomfertable in the dim darkness. "I know," Sasuke said all of a sudden. "Its really dark in here isn't it? I hope your not scared of the dark." Sasuke said leading her into his main room. "I'm not,thankyou for saving me." she said. "Sit." he said pulling out the chair. She sat. "So,tell me. why did you fall off that cliff?" Sasuke said sitting down on the oppisite end. "I was kidnapped,by two women,one wore glasses,red hair and black eyes,and I know that her name is Karin. But the other one--" "Karin?" Sasuke said alertly. She nodded. "They hurt my momma,and they took me knocked I woke up in a dirty cave. I didn't want to stick around,so I ran into the forest as fast as I could." she explained "And so I,OW!" she said feeling a pain on her arm. She looked at it and saw blood was overflowing from a cut. Sasuke stood up and got a bandage. "Stay still and let me bandage that up for you." he said doing so. "Where is your mother?" Sasuke asked finishing up on the wound. "Home,maybe,I don't know for real though..." she said in a sad tone. "Where are you from?" Sasuke said,hoping to get a straight answer this time. "I'm from the Villege Hidden in the Leaves." she said in a a-mater-of-fact tone. 'The hidden leaf?! Karin....why did you kidnap this kid? Why,of all places,someone from the leaf villege?' Sasuke said in sudden panic. "Its a bit of a long way from here,maybe more than bit. So how about I escort you home tomorrow morning? Um...." Sakuya remembered she didn't say her name. " name is Sakuya." she said with the smile she inherited form her mom. "Sakuya." Sasuke said. 'She's just like name is similar to Sakura's. Maybe theres a reason why Karin kidnapped her.' "My name is Sasuke. Here,follow me. Its late for a kid your age,and think your mother would scold you if you stood up this late." Sasuke said leading her into an extra room. "Thank you Sasuke,for everything." she said settling into the bed. 'Thankyou,papa.....' she thought as she dozed easily to sleep.  
BACK IN THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLEGE.  
Sakura has already woken up realizing that Sakuya was kidnapped by Karin. So in an instint,she dashed to the hokage's office. "We'll send black ops to look for her,of course with would definetely be faster if we had Shikamaru and Neji or Hinata to search for her,but they are all on missions in other countries,and theres no way Karin could take her to another country in a night." Tsunade said reassuring Sakura. "Do you think,Karin took her to Sasuke?" Sakura said in a worried tone. "Its who knows for what." Tsunade said also with a concerned look. Sakura cluched the Sasuke doll against her chest,both in anger,and rage towards Karin,concern and fear for Sakuya's safety,and hope that if Sakuya was with or ends up with Sasuke,that he'd protect her no matter what. 'Sakuya.....be safe'  
..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I FINNALY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER!!!!!! NOW I WILL NOT PUT THE NEXT CHAPTER IF I DONT GET SOME REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!! 3 SHALL DO PERFECTLY. 3 REVIEWS OR NO NEW CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!GOOD,BAD,WHAT EVER I JUST WANT PEOPLE'S OPINIONS!!!!!!!!SEE YA SOON!!!!!!!!!!MAYBE.......if i dont get reviews........


	3. Chapter 3

SAKUYA CH.3!!!!! A/N: i wonder,will this chapter be the one were Sasuke finds out that Sakuya's his kid? will that other lady ever be given a name (the one who helped karin....) i really dont know,but we'll see!!!!!hopefully,and thanks to those who reviewed!!!!!

Sakuya woke up the next morning,having a dream of last nights events. She looked around to see she was in the same room,she didn't know if it was day or still night until Sasuke walked in.

"Good morning." he said simply.

"Good morning,Sasuke." she felt it to be ackward to call her father by his name,but she still couldn't tell him just yet. It still wasn't the right time.

"Its a bit early though,just wait a while okey?" Sasuke said thinking the expression on her face was was exitement.

"Wait for what?" Sakuya asked tilting her head slitly to the side.

Her expression was happiness that her father really was there,not exited that he was going to take her home safely today,though she was.

"You forgot? I told you yesterday night,I'd take you home today,remember?" He said with a expression that made Sakuya chuckle.

"Eh,whats so funny?" He said,with the same face,not changing.

"Ah...its nothing,its that,your face is so funny!" She said laughing some more.

"My face...?" Sasuke suddenly remembered who's laughed and said the excact same thing. '_She's just like Sakura...'_

_**FLASH BACK!!!!**_

_"Aaaah...I'm so tired....Kakashi's always late,he should be the one who's worked to the bone!!!" Naruto said._

_Naruto sat under a tree,in the nice cool shade away from the summer sun. Kakashi came at his latest hour yet,and today they were given hard core training that even tired out Naruto,who always seemed to be pouring with energy nonstop. _

_"Why are **you** so tired Naruto?" Sakura said in a amused smile that they did not understand why she had it on such a brutal day of ninja training._

_"Why do you have that amused expression,**Sakura....?" **Naruto said as a comeback and a answer to Sakura's question._

_"Because I am." _

_"Well...same reason,because I am tired." Naruto said leaning his head agaisnt the tree shutting his eyes,already drifting into the world of noon-nap dreams._

_Sakura sat down on a bolder,listening to Naruto's snores,and mumbling words saying "Ramen...." which made her giggle a bit about the fact that Naruto was probaly going to have to go to a rehab for ramen addicts,if there was one. She looked to see Sasuke just laying under a tree just staring at the sky,hands behind his head using them like a pillow and his legs criss-crossed._

_Sakura looked at the expression he had,she couldn't quite describe it. He looked like he was thinking of something,he had on of those looks that say either "Are you kidding me...?" or "What are you talking about...?". Sakura walked toward him,he didn't seem to notice her,he didn't move a muscle._

_"What are you thinking about,Sasuke?" Sasuke turned to see a honest smile on her face._

_"Hn." was all he said as usual,but with the same face._

_Sakura then suddenly laughed a little bit hysterical. That caught Sasuke's attention,because no one was doing anything funny._

_"Eh,whats so funny?" He asked with a ' are you o.k....?' look on his face,and that look often comes with a smile,but not when it was on Sasuke's face,but she laughed more all the same._

_"Ah...its nothing,its that your face is so funny!" She said with that completely innoucent smile as she went down to giggles instead of a regular laughter that someone would use when there was a fairly funny._

**_END OF FLASHBACK!!!!_**

While Sasuke was still in the flashback,Sakuya stopped laughing and went to the giggle,light and sweet,then she stopped noticing that Sasuke was staring at her.

"Ah,Sasuke,what are you staring at?" Sakuya said with her head tilting to the side.

Sasuke suddenly snapped out of his trance from the past and looked at Sakuya who had a concern look on her face. Sasuke shook his head to say he was okey and not to worry,then he left the room,his head in the cloud of memories,and confusion.

'_Too much,Sakuya is so much like Sakura its crazy_!' Sasuke thought trieing to get a rational explanation.

Sasuke came into the room where Sakuya stayed again,hearing a grumble as he walked in. He turned to see Sakuya rubbing her tummy with a slightly embarassed expression on her face.

"Um,is it too early to have breakfast?" Sakuya chuckled.

Sasuke was getting a little hungry himself,thank god that he got plenty of food the lat time he went hunting,plenty of fish,chicken,and other meats,pluc fruits and vegies of course. Sasuke also had more then enough purified water,excactly what to expect from an ex-shinobi that was hunted himself by bounty hunters.

"Come into the kitchen,I'll fix us something,you do eat meat right?" Sasuke said heading towards the "kitchen"

Sakuya followed in adorable 9 year old steps,especially when she was just a little short for her age,just by a coulple of cenemeters,a little shorter then her mom was when she was her age. She was gestured to dit on a wooden stool.

"Do you like fish?" Sasuke asked before he went to his meat storage.

"Yup,yup! My mom best dish is fish!" Sakuya said happily.

Sasuke grabbed two salmon and put two sticks threw them. Sasuke place them near a fire place that wasn't looked at Sakuya swiftly and made handsigns as fast as lightning and lit the fire place with a fire ball,hearing a "Wow" behind him. Even though the word was a whisper it sounded clear and load.

He gave a small smirk to his cockiness.

"They'll be done in a few." Sasuke said cooly a fatherly smile on his face.

"My mom said she ate fish like this when she was on the chunin exams,she said it was in the forest of death." Sakuya said plainly.

That hit a nerve in Sasuke's mind.

Chunin exams.

Forrest of Death.

Sakuya was more then a girl he just saved from falling from the edge of a cliff. He just didn't know _why _he thought that. Maybe because her was pink. But her eyes were black.

"Sakuya,do you have a mom and a dad" Sasuke asked in a low voice.

Sakuya looked a bit nervous,she didn't know how to answer him. She looked down and thought to stick with the truth,but just halfway.

"I just have a mom." She said in a bit of a shy voice,almost embarrassed.

"And your father?" Sasuke said,pressing on.

"Um,well he,was never around,my mom says he didn't know about me,even after i was born,but she told me about every little details,even the ones that made her cry a little,but she wanted me to be on his side no matter what." She said.

"Your mother must've really loved him,even after he left then?" it was more of a statement then a quetstion.

Sakuya nodded. '_More then you can imagine...Papa' _

"Well,it looks like the fish are ready,after this,we'll get ready for the journey ahead of us to the villege,alright?" Sasuke sad getting up,grabbing the fish swiftly.

"Okey." Sakuya nodded as she grabbed her fish.

Sakuya bit down on the fish and her eyes widen then she looked at her father.

"This is fantastic!!! You sure can pick a salmon!!!" She said biting eagerly in delite.

Sasuke watched in enjoyment,for some reason,he felt happy to see her smile in a fatherly way,which made him feel weird after he realized it was on his face. After a while of eating,Sasuke packed what they would need for the journey ahead of them. He packed hunting gear,and regular stuff you'd need when it come to fending for yourself in the wilderness,and in the life on ninja with a bounty on his head,so he packed twice as much of ninja gear then nessecary,to protect Sakuya of coarse.

_'Why is it that if feels like the're is connection between me and her,its strange,but then again it feels natural,why? Why does it feel that all the answers are at--'_

"Is home far?" Sakuya said interupting his train of thought.

_Home._

The mere word made his heart feel heavy in guilt and saddness.

"Maybe a day,a day and half,maybe,too." Sasuke said,sighing a bit.

Sasuke wondered if it was posible she was in the academy.

"Say,Sakuya,are you in the ninja academy?" Sasuke asked.

Sakuya nodded. "I'm going to graduate this year."

"How good are you?" He asked with a interested tone.

"Top." Its true,she was,just like Sasuke was,she really is like her dad.

"I'm impressed,lets put those skills to good use shall we?" Sasuke sounded more fatherly every time he spoke to her.

"Right!" Sakuya smiled proudly,like Sasuke did when he was a kid.

"Alright,lets go."

And then of they were,on there journey home. Or at least on the journey to take Sakuya home,at least.

Well,however you want to go about it,its off to the villege!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

The sun shined brightly today. Great day to travel,it looked like it was gonna be a smooth sailing,well thats how it looked. Sakuya was positive she felt something bad was going to happen today,her eyes were burning up inside.

"Make sure you keep your guard up,even on a bright day like this can go black and red." Sasuke said looking towards the sky.

"Why might that be?" Sakuya said,even though she already knew why.

"Anything can happen in a short time or on a bright,perfect day. Everyone knows that." She didn't excactly think that answer was coming,her mother told her that millions of times,she didn't think it would come out of his mouth ever. Maybe thats because part of her thought she would never meet her father before.

"Sakuya,do you know a man named Naruto Uzumaki?" Sasuke suddenly asked,and every word he said painted him curious.

"Uh,huh. Why do you know him?" as if she didn't know,but she still had to keep up with the fact he thinks she doesn't know him at all.

"Yes. How familiar are you with him?" Sasuke asked.

"I know him like family,if thats what you mean." Sakuya said carefully. "Why do you ask?"

"Well,when we finaly get to the villege,I'll trust him to take you home." Sasuke said. Sakuya felt her heart heavy in disapointment.

Sakuya continued walking on as if nothing,like her father always did when he was younger. As the way her mother told her when she was a bit younger.

_"Hey pinkie!!! Pinkie!!! " yelled out some kids circling around 7 year old Sakuya._

_"The name is Sakuya you dumb bullies!!!" Sakuya said defending herself._

_"It doesn't match so its Pinkie!!! Ha ha ha!!! Pinkie! Pinkie!" one kid from the group of children laughing his head off._

_Then Sakura came finnaly realizing what the kid were doing. She thought that they were playing with Sakuya,apperantly not._

_"Hey,you kids shouldn't mess with the daughter of a strong respected shinobi!!! Sakuya might just hold it against you when she's stronger then me and hunt you down!" Sakura said in pure pride of her little daughter._

_Sakuya smiled in pride of being her mom's daughter, Sakuya felt it within her that she will be a phonominal shinobi just like her mother and father. Plus her god father Naruto. (A/N: nice move sakura!!!!! but then again who else would it be?!?!) In other words Team 7. (A/N:i forgot uncle kakashi but what should sai be? the older brother figuer? idk)_

_"Momma,its alright. They were just annoying,thats all. You dont have to make them feel small." Sakuya said grabbing her mothers hand reading to go home from shoppnig in the market. _

_Sakuya walked facing forward, hands in her pocket and a aloof face which made Sakura giggle._

_"Whats so funny?" Sakuya asked feeling a bit weird and clueless._

_"You remind of the way your father used to walk! Geez,you may not know it until I tell you but you hold many traits and personalities of your father! Maybe more then me...but then of coarse he would have the dominant traits..." Sakura said,mumbling the last part._

_"Really!?" Sakuya's face completely lit up like a candle in a dark room! (A/N:thats so cuuute!!!)_

_"You know what that meant?" Sakura said looking at her daughter with sweet eyes._

_"No...what did it mean?" Sakuya said with a innicent face._

_"It meant that something was bothering him or that something was on his mind...so tell me,is what they said bothering you?" Sakura was smart that she got her daughter without knowing it._

_Sakuya knodded slightly with a bit of a shy face. She didn't like being called something that wasn't her name. Especially the name Pinkie. It souned weak and Sakuya wanted to be strong like her mother. And her father._

_"They called me Pinkie..." Sakuya mumbled a bit low._

_"Ahahaha!!! I know how that feels! They used to call me bilboard brow when I was a child like you. And to be completely honest...your taking it alot better then I did." Sakura's words boosted Sakuya's pride in herself._

_"Maybe I'll become stronger then you Momma!" Sakuya said._

_"Ohoho! We'll just see about that! Hya! Surprise tickle attack!!!" Sakuya was hit by a million surprise tickles by her mother. (A/N:HOW CUUUTE!!!!)_

_"Hahahahaha!!! Momma,stop,hahaha!!! Thats too much tickling!!!!"_

**BACK AT TSUNADE'S OFFICE...**

"The black ops haven't come with anything yet. Sakura,dont you have any idea as to where they could have gone?" Tsunade said folding her hands on her desk.

"No. They couldn't be at the Team Hawk fortress,it was destroyed years ago,by Sasuke himself." Sakura said sadly."Tsunade,please, let me look for her. Even if I have duties to the hospital, I have duties as a mother to take care of my daughter! Please let me join the black ops to find her!"

Tsunade looked at her apprentice. What she was saying was the true language of a loving mother. Sakura eyes where full of determination,she was the truest of all soccer moms.

Tsunade smiled. "Sakura,you know your duties as a ninja,as an apprentice,as a friend,and as a medic. But above it all,you know your duties to your daughter as a mother. So therefore,pack up. You leave tomorrow morning,and no sooner then that,you'll need the energy." Tsunade said.

Sakura's face lit up like a child when they get a new toy by surprise. "Tsunade...THANKYOU!!!!" Sakura gave Tsunade a hug of thanks and then bowed out and dashed home to pack the nessecery equipment.

"Just wait Sakuya...Momma's coming. As for you Karin,you best to not have harmed her!"

* * *

Yo its me! Natsuki! I hope that you this chapter wasn't that boring,lately insperations been drier then the desert. But next chapter sounds exciting cuz Sakura sounds like she's gonna kick some serious ass!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sakura's POV**

My dreams were about Sasuke and Sakuya. They were both playing outside like a father and daughter would play. I always dream about having theme both home and being together as a family. And thats why I have to bring Sakuya back.

I woke up and headed to the Hokage's place. I packed everything I thought necessary yesterday. Now I just had to say goodbye to Tsunade,and get my old black op uniform that I gave back when I decided to be a simple jonin with a daughter.

"Here already I see...bet your looking for this?" Tsunade said having the uniform nice and folded with the mask on top.

Tsunade smiled. I nodded and bowed a thankyou as Shizune handed me my uniform. While I was changing into my old uniform, I realized that it was a big difference, the mask. The one I had was a cat,this one was a, fire mask????

"Lady Tsunade,this mask isn't mine? I had a cat mask." Sakura said.

END OF POV,I KNOW IT DOESNT MAKE SENSE,IT WAS A ACCIDENT.

Tsunade smirked. "It's yours now, I had it specially made for you yesterday. I know your going to ask why. The reason why is because you have proven now your are no such cat. You not calm and collected when there's something important to you on crisis. In such a situation you burn with the mighty fire of a dragon." Tsunade said proudly at Sakura who's eyes felt nothing but honor and pride of her new mask.

"Thankyou Tsunade, I wont ever let this mask go to shame." Sakura bowing down.

"Alright enough of that, now go and find Sakuya,and quickly now, you dont want to come back after monday." Tsunade said with a grin on her beautiful as ever face.

"That wont come close to happening!!!" Sakura said as she jump out the window and hoped on the roofs of houses. She really looked like a dragon flying.

Then she disapeared into the background, into the sun.

MEANWHILE WITH SAKUYA AND SASUKE...

When Sakuya felt something wrong yesterday, she was right because it rained! Sakuya really hated being _out_ in the rain. But to look at it isn't so bad for her, she just cant stand being out in it cause it gave her a cold one time.

"Achoo!" Sakuya sneezed, one time might become two times now. She felt a bit hazy.

She pretty well wet yesterday. Even when Sasuke gave her a cloak. It wasn't that useful because she tripped and fell in a puddle. They set up camp in the woods, set a fire place and got well dried but Sakuya still got sick.

"You okey Sakuya? You didn't catch anything did you?" Sasuke said looking concernly at the girl.

"I'll be fine,Sasuke dont worry." Sakuya said,then she looked ahead and saw a trailed cliff. "Are we going through there?" She said pointing at the big thing.

"Yeah,unless your affraid of heights?" Sasuke said.

"No, I'm not. Falling is a different story." Sakuya said looking up.

"Don't worry as long as I'm next to you, I wont let you fall."Sasuke said a bit of a smile on his face.

Sakuya smile and agreed and walked next to her father. The cliff didn't seem to have any narrow paths up. Be looks are easily decieved. They started walking up the cliff side by side until they nearly reached the top. It was narrow. Sakuya felt a bit scared about possibly falling off the edge like when this who adventure began.

"Dont worry,I'm not going to let you fall,Sakuya. Here,hold my hand that way I can help you if you do." Sasuke said offering his hand to the young one, he had a bit of a warm feeling in his heart.

"Okay." Sakuya said grabbing his hand, a tiny daughter like blush on her face.

Sakuya kept walking on with caution. The sky was starting to dark up when they almost reached the end and it only kept getting darker and darker, then finally it started to rain lightly. But even so the hurried because it was only gonig to get worse.

And speaking of getting worse. Sakuya was starting to feeling more and more sickly. The more she got wet, not to mention the wind, and being at such a height above ground. She started to coughing, and it didn't sound very pleasent, she was catching a really bad throat. Soon the finally made it, but Sakuya felt just a little dizzy, but she refused to let it show. But she couldn't stop the coughs from sounding terrible.

Sasuke turned to look at the girl who was starting to pale a bit. That got him to worry immediatly. "Sakuya, are you sure your feeling okay? You dont look so good to me." Sasuke said croaching down to Sakuya's height.

"I'm fine dont worry already!" Sakuya said a little annoyed.

She walked past her father in quik steps but that only made it worse for her, but she was too stuburn to say that she didn't feel 100% healthy. They just kept moving on in the rain as it worsened. Sasuke didn't have an umbrella, but he did have a water proof blanket. He stopped Sakuya and placed it on her head. Sakuya smiled thankyou and they kept moving.

Sasuke didn't really need it he wasn't really vulnerable to colds. You can almost say he's immune if he didn't have smalls ones only once or twice a year. (A/N: just like me,except there not small. i get so sick that i cant even walk without having to hang on to the wall....D) Sakuya got sick on a average of 1 or 2 times and they were always really long and horrible. If it wasn't for her mother's medicine she would be sick longer then usual.

"cough ,cough,cough!!!!" Sakuya felt weaker and weaker with every cough that came out of her. But she tried really hard to keep on moving.

"We're still just a bit far but we're making good time. So we can stop and rest a bit out of the rain, huh, Sa- -" Sasuke stoped when he saw Sakuya collapse.

Sasuke rushed to check up on her, she was ghostly pale, dark circles under her eyes. Sasuke felt her forehead, she had a possibly dangerous fever!

"Sakuya! This is bad...if something isn't done, it'll be worse!" Sasuke looked at Sakuya who was unconcious in his arms, looking as fragile as a old porcelein doll.

Sasuke placed her on his back with the water proof blanket around her. She was breathing a bit heavily, and thats what you do when your throat is sick,too. Sasuke sensed chakra in the damp air,but he didn't have time to investigate. He had to get Sakuya medical attention now! He dashed, greater and greater his speed increased. He was almost as fast as Lee. Sasuke the whole time, worrying about Sakuya's health.

The person who's chakra Sasuke sensed come out of the shadows, and another person after her. "Shouldn't we follow him?" Said the second one that came out.

"No worries. I placed a genjutsu in a abandon building, to make it look like a hospital in and out. All we have to do is get my Sasuke away from that brat...then steal her sharingan and then after all that, Sasuke and I can live together finally...; )"

"Then we should hurry up and beat him there....Karin." (A/N: DUN,DUN,DUN,DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

"Alright,lets go." Karin dashed another direction that led to where she put the genjutsu, so that she can snag Sakuya away from Sasuke-kun.

**With Sakura...**

Sakura wasted no time looking for Sakuya. And the genjutsued building. But she didn't know that it was. Karin had placed a jutsu on top of the genjutsu, a mirage of Sakuya walking in the hospital.

"Sakuya!" Sakura said,the sight of her daughter filling her up to her neck in emotion.

Sakura ran inside the hospital, it was empty but she heard Sakuya humming. She ran to its direction calling her name, but Sakuya kept going until she went through two giant doors into a dark, cold room. Sakura cold see her breath but nothing else.

"Sakuya...! Sakuya, come on, lets go home! Sakuya!" Sakura tried to find Sakura but just went deeper into the darkness.

"Mommy...aw, does mommy want leave the darkness? Does she want little Sakuya to go home _with _her sharingan." Sakuya's voice chanted. (A/N: in a very creepy way.)

"You're not Sakuya..." Sakura whispered.

A million Sakuya appeared, surounding Sakura. "Does mommy need a hug...?" They lunged at Sakura like a wave.

A scream pierced throught the "hospital" as Sakura was attacked by little things that looked like her daughter. Soon, see blacked out in the ocean of Sakuyas.

When the lights of the room were turned on, Sakura layed unconcious. Foot steps tapped up to Sakura.

"You made this way too easy Sakura. And you were suppose to be one of the best. Truly a disapointment. If you don't hurry up and step up, Sakuya's sharingan will soon be mine." Karin said fixing her glasses, giggly like a nutty nut.

**With Sakuya and Sasuke...**

Sasuke ran faster and faster every second. Soon he came across the illusion covered hospital. Sasuke didn't even notice, he barged in anxiously. The nurse didn't react so surprised but she simply looked their way with her eyes.

'Cake...' she said inside. "My, my ,my! You dont look so good sweetie! Doctor!" She called.

A doctor came through the doors and looked at the nurse as if she didn't know what was happening. The doctor checked Sakuya's temperature and the usual doctor stuff.

"She needs emediate attention! Nurse pull out a strecher! Now!" the doctor said in urgency.

The nurse did as she was ordered and pulled one out. Sasuke placed her on it gently. Sakuya opened her eyes slightly and held his hand weakly. Sakuya shifted her eyes to her sharingan for a swift moment, but it was enough for Sasuke to notice. His eyes widened in shock. Sakuya smile a small smile.

"Its an illusion...they placed it..." She whispered to him before falling into the darkness.

Sasuke tried to gather it all. He looked at the doctor before she pulled Sakuya away, her eyes were uncomfortably familiar. They where magenta pink. The doctor turned a corner at the end of the hall,with a smirk on her face that Sasuke reconized. And the color of them, the eyes, were magenta. Suddenly, he understood all of it.

"Sakuya, no!!!" Sasuke charged in at super speed, chasing them.

Karin started chuckling. Her acompliss looked at her strangly.

"Why didn't you add traps or something?" She said.

"Its so much more fun this way! Sasuke will be mine and that Sakura will be tortured in the happening!" Karin said, the evilest face. "Let the fun begin....!!!!"

* * *

Sorry for being late **_again!!!!!_** my computer is still in the hospital, its still being treated for a common desease called slowmessedupcomputeritis.

i hope this chapter pleases you all.


	6. AUTHOR NOTE, YEAH I HATE THEM TOO

** Heya!**

**I wanna ask a favor of you members and lovers!**

**If you go to my profile, there's a new poll!**

**It asks "Which story do you think I should write next?"**

**You have the chance to decide what I write.**

**(Quite frankly I just don't know which one to right....)**

**Any way!!!!**

**Please vote!!!!**

**They have titles and summeries!**

**So that way you know what you're pickin'!**

**Oh, and don't worry, this fanfiction will still be happenin' as long as I have my internet and my computer, and my hands!**

**(Not to mention still being alive...)**

**Any way!!!!**

**Thank you for having the the time to read this note and the fanfictions I write!**

**You're all awesome and you know it!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

"Sakuya…." Sasuke mumbled as he chased after him with all his speed. "Sakuya!"

Karin looked back at Sasuke's pissed off face as she ran with her accomplice and Sakuya who was now in the unnamed accomplice's arms. Sakuya looked as though she was dying. She was chalk pale and fragile, her pink hair seemed to have paled too.

"Mama…" Sakuya mumbled forcing herself to wake up, she looked behind her and saw her father following them. "Papa…Papa!!!"

Sakuya desperately reached out for Sasuke. "Papa!!! Papa!!!" She cried, tears ran down her face like a water fall. Sakuya clawed at the woman holding her and bit her til she was finally free.

"You idiot don't let her go!" Karin shouted, immediatly going back for her but stopped when a sword was infront of her.

"You've done enough..."

"Sasuke..." Karin gulped. "But..but..."

"What in the world are you trying to say, 'I had good intention.?' Don't even try it!" Sasuke looked at her with pure fury. "What could you possibly want from a little innocent girl!? What could you possibly wanted from my daughter! Answer me!" Sasuke barked at her.

Karin grinned evily. "I wanted to take her so I could take her sharingan away and making it my own. That way I can finnaly be good enough for you and that idiot Sakura would be over looked." Karin laughed.

Sasuke grawled.

"And what were you planning to do to Sakuya once you got her sharingan...Karin." Another voice and sword came from behind.

"You finnaly broke free huh? Sakura..." Karin smiled pleased. "Perfect."

Karin let her genjutsu fall to receal a dark room with no windows. The room was so dark it was impossible to see. That gave Karin the chnce to step away and for the accomplice to snatched Sakuya.

"Thankyou for joining me in this special moment! The moment in which your daughter shall give me her sharingan and die along with her pathetic mother!" The room was suddenly lit up with what looked like a glowing red summoning circle and Sakuya was laying in the center of it.

"Sakuya!" Sasuke and Sakura ran to her but were thrown back onto the floor by a forcefield.

Karin, who was inside the force field with Sakuya, snapped her fingers and another circle appeared around Sakura who was on the floor. Black chains rose from the circled and tied Sakura.

"Sakura!" Sasuke tried to cut her out with his sword but it was no use.

"Now then...Lets begin Sakuya." Karin said.

Karin did quickly a total of ten hand signs. "Tora, tatsu, mi, i, tori, uma, u, hitsuji, ushi, tora!"

Sakuya's eyes flashed open to reveal the sharingan glowing, she rose up like a lifeless doll with glowing pale skin. Karin's eyes and smile widen with excitedment.

"Sakuya! Don't do it! Wake up! Sakuya!" Sasuke yelled watching in terror.

"Ahahahahahaha...its pointless, Sakuya's power will be mine!" Karin said laughing.

Sakuya's sharingan started spinning, faster, faster, and faster. A red beam shot out of her eyes and into Karin. A burning sensation in her eyes and her brain. Karins eyes we're turning from magenta to red. Sakuya was surrounded with a white aura that was pouring into Karin. Sakura was emitting a white light into Karin aswell.

"Sakura...!" Sasuke turned to her and tried to cut the chains off. "It wont work!"

"She will be dead soon enough...and then it will only be me." Karin said.

Sakuya's light started to dim as she fell gently down to the floor, her eyes dull and lifeless.

"Sakuyaaaaa!!!!" Sakura screamed. She summound all her strengh and broke the chains. She ran to Sakuya's side. Sakuya's skin was cold, and pale. Sakura checked her pulse.

There wasn't one.

"No...Sakuya..." Sasuke whispered in disbelief. "Karin you monster!" He immediatly attacked her.

"But you were a monster too, remember, Sasuke?" Karin said dodging his attacks faster then ever, giggling.

Karin opened her eyes and revealed her sharingan. Sasuke wanted to throw up, she didn't deserve to have it. He attacked with no mercy.

"It doesn't matter if you have it or don't. You will pay for what you have done!" Sasuke said. "Phoenix Flower jutsu!"

Karin dodged them as much as she could but she still managed to get burned. She copied and attacked him. Everything he did, she did the same to dodge it.

"You are the worst coward immaginable, Karin. You kidnap and kill my only daughter, and you copy my jutsu like a monkey. Whats worse is this is all from obsession. You went as far as murdering a little girl because of your obsession with me." Sasuke said with a look of digust.

They continued fighting. Sakura softly placed Sakuya head back on the ground and closed her eyes and began to attack Karin from behind, just to be thrown back by the accomplice.

"Fine then, I'll fight you!" Sakura attacked the accomplice with no mercy and with the fire mask in place.

And so they continued to fight in the background.

_'Sakuya...Sakuya...' The heavenly voice of a woman was heard._

_Sakuya opened her eyes to a white space. 'Where am I...' She whispered._

_A young woman aproached her. She had long black hair, pale and flawless skin, and kind and warm black eyes to match her hair. She smile kindly. Next came a man with short brown hair and black eyes. His skin was darker then then the woman, his expression didn't look gentle like the woman but his eyes showed kindness._

_'Hello, Sakuya." The woman bowed._

_Sakuya bowed quickly in reply. "Um, I'm sorry but how do you know my name, mis?" She asked politly._

_'We've been watching over you since the day you were born, Sakuya. My name is Mikoto Uchiha. I am your grandmother.' The woman said._

_'We were the ones who brought Sasuke to you at the cliff. My name is Fugaku Uchiha, your grandfather.' Fugaku gave one of his rare, gentle smiles._

_Sakuya eyes widen a bit. "I'm dead aren't I?" Sakuya said as a couple of tears fell down her face._

_Mikoto instintly kneeled and hugged the little girl. "Shhh...Shhh...There, there, sweety. It'll be alright."_

_"No it wont! I'm not stupid! I'm dead and I cant go back! My mom will be sad and my dad will be filled with hatred and regret again!" Sakuya yelled._

_Fugaku patted the girl on the head. "Who said you couldn't go back." He said. "All you have to do is take back what Karin stole from you."_

_Sakuya sniffed and dried her tears. "H-how do I do that?"_

_"You find the door to you're body." _

_"Door...? A door to my body...?"_

_

* * *

I'm so so so so so sorry i'm so late again. SAKUYA CHAN, GOMEN, YOU HAD TO GO THROUGH SO MUCH IN THIS CHAPTER MY DARLING!!!!_


	8. Chapter 8

_"You see, Sakuya, you're soul was taken away when Karin took away you're Sharingan. You are inside her." Mikoto said._

_Sakuya shivered a bit. She didn't like that fact. Not at all. "But how can that be? Its so white and clear hear."_

_"Thats because this is your space." Fugaku said. "Your conscience was taken inside along with the Sharingan. Thats why we are able to be here."_

_"You see that dark black door over there? That is the entrance into Karin's mind. Somewhere in her mind is another door that will take you to you're body. Most likely through the doors to her eyes." Mikoto pointed to a large door. "You must go through the door and take the Sharingan away from her, but you can't stay there for long, if you do, you'll disappear." _

_Sakuya's eyes widened nervously. "Disapear?" _

_Mikoto nodded. "But don't worry, we believe in you, Sakuya!" Mikoto said with her motherly and encouraging smile._

_Sakuya looked at her and then at her grandfather. "Can't you come with me?" She said almost as though begging._

_Mikoto shook her head. "If we left this place we would instintly disappear." Fugaku explained._

_Sakuya glanced behind her to the door and made her decision carefully. She thought of her parents on the other side and how much pain they were going through. She had to go back, she had to return to them. The wind blew through the silky pink hair her mother blessed her with along with her intelligence, she looked at her hand,it was so pale. Her blessing from her father was not only his pale skin and eyes, but his power and strength. _

_'I...bet they would believe in me!' Sakuya looked back her grandparents. "That's okay! I can do it!" Her eyes, though dark black, burned with the fire of determination and confidence._

_They smirked and chuckled proudly. "That's my grand daughter." Fugaku said ever so proud. _

_"Get going now, you're parents are outside fighting Karin. But Karin is stronger then she was before and they don't have that much strength, who knows how much they will last, so go!" Mikoto shooed her to the direction of the door._

_Sakuya ran to the door, and before she opened the door she stole a glimpse at her grand parents, then she disappeared through the door, out to Karin's mind._

_Sakuya gasped a little bit as she was blinded by white light the minute she stepped out. Soon the light faded and she was in a plain white hall way with no windows or doors in sight. Although it was as plain as plain could get...the whiteness was a bit alarming and making her feel very anxious...kinda like an asylum._

_'Its so white...I stick out like a sore thumb...' Sakuya thought._

_She walked and turned corners...and a girl was sitting in the corner in a ball. Her hair was long and brown, she was crying._

_"Hello?" Sakuya asked bravely. "Are you okey?" She moved closer to tap her shoulder._

_"Don't touch me!" She slapped Sakuya's hand away._

_Sakuya's eyes narrowed in pity. "My name is Sakuya." She brought up a friendly soft smile. "What's your name?"_

_The girl started to sniffle. "I don't know. I don't know who I am." _

_"Can I see your eyes?" Sakuya asked._

_The girl lifted her head slowly. Her eyes were magenta pink. Karin?_

_"Karin!" Sakuya gasped and backed away a bit in surprise._

_"Whose Karin?" She asked innocently, hugging her legs._

_Sakuya swallowed hard. "That's your name." She said plainly._

_"How do you know? You could be wrong." She said drying her tears._

_"I just do...and I am right." Sakuya softened up. Obviously this Karin had her sanity and wasn't dangerous. She sat down with her._

_"Can you help me?" Sakuya asked. "I need help getting back...home. My mom and dad must be worried about me."_

_Little Karin blinked in confusion. "What could I do?" She asked, curious._

_"Can you help me find a door? So I can return home." Sakuya asked a little pleadingly._

_"A door? Which door? There are so many here!" Karin stood and extender her arms and twirled in the middle of the hallway._

_"So many? I haven't seen any doors" Sakuya asked confused about her statemant._

_Karin giggled with sanity. "You're so funny! You don't know do you?" Karin asked arms behind her back, and a happy smile._

_Sakuya shook her head and waited for an answer. Karin continued to giggle._

_"Your imagination can do anything. Look you see!" Karin pointed at wall before her, a door, grey, suddenly appeared. "A door magically appeared!"_

_Sakuya stood up in amazement. "Where does this door go to?" She asked not taking her eyes off it._

_"This door goes to the memory." Karin said matter-of-fact._

_"And where are we now?" Sakuya asked._

_"We're at the mind, the part that seems to no longer exist." Karin explained_

_Sakuya looked at her. "No longer exist? You mean like a lost memory?"_

_Karin lowered her head slightly. "More like a part of someone that was thrown away, and can no longer be retrieved."_

_"Karin, can you make another door? One that leads to the eyes?" Sakuya asked a little anxiously. _

_"To the eyes?" Karin asked as though she heard wrong. _

_Sakuya nodded in all seriousness. _

_"Yes. I can. But why do you want to go there?"_

_"I have no time to explain. I have to go to the eyes to get my soul back!" Sakuya said urging the process to go faster._

_"Okay! Okay!" Karin said waving her hands in front of her. "Its done!" She pointed behind Sakuya to a black door with an eye carved into it. "I'm sorry that I cant go with you. If I leave this part of the mind I'll fade."_

_Sakuya walked toward the door. "Thank you, Karin."_

_"No. Thank you for giving me a name again, Sakuya. I wish you luck!" She gave Sakuya a thumbs up._

_Sakuya smiled and waved goodbye. 'Karin wasn't so bad as a kid...' She thought as she opened the door and entered a dark spinning vortex. 'I'm coming...mom...dad.'_

_"Whoaaaaaaaaa!" Sakuya yelled as she swirled around like a fish being flushed. "Im gonna get siiiiiiiiick!!!!"_

_She saw a purple light and was plunged right into it. "Oof!" Sakuya landed on a invisible floor. "That hurt..." She said getting up._

_She rubbed her head and opened her eyes to see a space of purple swirls in the blackness. "What the heck is this place?" She then saw many door line up in front of her._

_"SO MANY!?" her voice echoed. "How door I choose the right one?"_

_

* * *

_

YEAH THATS RIGHT! IM ALIVE !!!!!! I realize now i hav tooooo much on my plate and will be continuing my stories...one at a time

_First Sakuya_

_second another world_

_third memory hunt _

_get it?_

_got it?_

_good!_

_until next time! _


	9. Chapter 9

"Ah...power is nice!" Karin said striking a power pose. "No wonder you wanted more, Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke laid bruised on the floor. Several cuts, scratches, and burns. Sakura was still on her toes but just barley. She clenched onto a deep cut on her upper arm, trying to heal it a bit, but she was running out of chakra.

"Aw...are you tired? Want me to take you home?" Karin coed watching over Sasuke. "Mama will make you all better." She moved in to kiss him.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM YOU BITCH!!!!" Sakura tried to side kick Karin but she just grabbed her leg and tossed her. Falling onto the floor with a grunt near the wall, near Sakuya.

"Watch it pinky...you don't want to end up like your precious daughter." She chuckled. "And same goes for you Sasuke...but I won't let you die but keep you paralyzed like a life sized toy...and I get to use you over and over again" She whispered in his ear.

Sasuke punched her in the gut with all his might, sending her flying across the dark room. He tried to stand up but his legs felt too much pain. He pushed himself, trying to ignore the pain, and walked to Sakura's side to make sure she was alright.

"Disgusting pig." He said loud enough for Karin to hear.

He lifted Sakura a bit to examine her, she was just unconscious, she would be fine. He ripped some cloth of his cloths and wrapped it securely around the deep cut on her upper shoulder.

"No...you're more of a disgusting, desperate mutt in the street, just begging for a piece a meat...only you're way more of a bitch than that...a thousand fold." He set Sakura softly on the ground, and stood strong.

Karin stood slowly, growling like a pit bull. She was shaking in fury and frustration. When she got up to her feet...she lost it.

"Why!? Why?! Why do you choose her over _me_!?" She instantly started attacking him. She tried to lay a blow but he kept dodging and moved away from Sakura so that they wouldn't hurt her. "Why her!?" She cried.

Sasuke grabbed her arm and stopped her. She looked into his eyes and the endless pool of grave seriousness. She felt herself go limp under his strong grip, which increased with each passing second.

"Because I love her for her." He said, plainly but though it was the world's most critical detail. "And she loved me for me." He through her hand away in digust.

Karin's eyes just widen and she gritted her teeth. "But I love you!" She yelled.

"Quit telling yourself lies!" Sasuke spat. "Can't you see what its done. What you're obsession has done. What resulted of your delusion!"

Karin froze, but she shook like and earthquake.

"You kidnapped a little girl..." He continued.

"But then you would've never met her!" She mumbled.

"You took her from her mother..." Sasuke circled her.

"She didn't tell you about her! She kept her away from you!" She yelled in protest, keeping eye contact with him.

"You caused her mother to come here and hurt her..."

"Its not my fault she fell for it! She was careless! She deserved it!" Karin hissed, hate in every word.

"You murdered a young girl...and made her mother and father watch her die...helpless."

"I-I,I...!"

"And then you hurt the mother and father...hurt more painful then any wound..." Sasuke stepped closer and whispered in her ears. "The loss of a daughter..."

Karin then froze still. She didn't even shake. 'W-what's going on...I can't move! I can't even speak...!'

Suddenly Karin was starting to glow white. Sasuke backed away. Karin started to shake.

_"No! I'm losing control!" _Karin's voice echoed. _"I can't hold on! No! Nooo!"_

Karin's glow got brighter, her eyes went blank, and she was lifted up in the air with her arms spread wide. She turned to Sakura's direction and a beam of light fired at her. Sasuke about to run over and stop her but then he saw that Sakura was healing up. Another beam hit him. Returning his powers and healing his wounds remarkably fast. Soon, not a single scratch was on him or Sakura.

'What thew heck is going on here?' Sasuke looked Karin, she wasn't doing it voluntarily.

Karin's moved closer together and started forming the hand signs like the ones before only backwards.

_"Tora, hitsuji, u, uma, tori, i, mi,tatsu, tora!" _

Sakuya's body started to glow a ghostly white glow, and floated in the air in a standing position, equal to Karin's height. Her eyes flashed open, her eyes dull grey. Karin's sharingan spun faster and faster, like before but backwards. Her eyes were turning from red to magenta...and a red beam shot out her eyes into Sakuya's eyes, turning her glow into a warm yellow, like sunshine during winter. Karin's glow faded, and she started to float down on her feet, but she immediately collapse on the floor.

Sakuya floated down the way she came up, eyes closed. Sasuke ran to her side and caught her in his arms. She felt as light as a feather. Her glow fell off her like heavy glittery dust as soon as she was in his arm, safe.

Sasuke looked down at her innocent face. She had more color to her now, and she was warmer. But she still wasn't breathing.

"Sakuya..." Sasuke shook her gently. "Wake up, please wake up..." Tears threaten to spillover his eyes, after one fell on her cheek, he lowered his head shamefully. "I'm so sorry...I'm so very sorry..." He closed his eyes in pain.

He felt something move a bit. He opened his eyes and looked into his arm and his head immediately shot up.

Sakuya's eyes opened slowly and lifted up her head to see her father. "Papa...!" She hugged him, she was so happy and relieved to see him. "I'm glad your alright!" She giggled.

Sasuke eye's widened. "Sakuya...!" He separated from her embrace to see a huge childish smile of pure bliss on her face. "Sakuya!" He threw her in the air and caught her gently in his arms spinning her in the air, making her squeal in surprise.

"Papa!" She laughed. "I think you need to stop saying my name. You said it like a hundred times today!"

Sasuke hugged her tightly. "I just can't believe this! You're alive!" Sasuke suddenly heard a groan.

"Wha-what's with all the racket...?" Sakura was starting to sit up.

Sasuke knelled and let Sakuya down. "Mama!" Sakuya ran toward her mother and hugged her. "Are you hurt?"

Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief, and quickly softened with tears. She hugged her child tightly, tears flowed freely. "No now that your alright, Sakuya." She laughed in relief.

Sasuke looked down at them. He was glad they were able to meet again. But they had to leave, and take the mutt with them and turn her in to some sort of officials. A bounty hunter or something...so many choices.

In the end they decided to take her to the village so she could be punished for kidnapping a little girl. In which was sleeping on her mother's back. It had been a long day, it was already night. Karin woke up but had no chakra in her what so ever, it was taken away, and she was ninjutsu and genjutsu-less like Rock Lee. Sasuke forced her to walk in front of them so that he can keep an eye on her at all times. Making sure she doesn't try to hurt Sakuya again. They made it to the gates. Two anbu luckily were there talking to the gate watchers, and they took Karin. Sakuya was starting to wake up. Sakura let her down because she herself was getting tired.

"Well, I guess I should go." Sasuke said.

Sakura and Sakuya both turned to him. They really didn't expect him to say that. At least not so sudden. Sasuke turned away and was about to walk on but felt something pull back his shirt. He looked behind him to see Sakuya holding onto his shirt for dear life with sadness in her eyes.

"Go where?" She asked.

Sasuke had to take a moment, his heart was shattering into little pieces. "I'm going back to my hideout." He looked at Sakura, she seemed disappointed and sad to hear that.

"But why?" Sakuya pulled him slightly. "Why do you have to, Papa? We're finally together! A family!" She buried her face in his shirt and started to cry.

Sakura stood and approached. " Sasuke, you still can't bring yourself to come back, can you?" She placed her hand on his shoulder and walked in front of him. "Even though you have been forgiven, by everybody."

Sasuke looked deep into her eyes. She felt hurt, even though there was not a single flesh wound. He felt his heart sink lower and lower, he couldn't bare it.

"Will you please come home?" Sakura pleaded. "For Sakuya....for me?"

Sasuke's face became dead serious. "I could never...." He said, his face inching closer toward Sakura's.

Sakura lowered her head, hurt, disappointed, heart broken again for the millionth time in her life. Sakuya just cried on. She didn't want to be without her father any longer, she loved him.

"I could never...ever...think of another way to live my life then with my family." Sasuke grabbed Sakura with his free arm and kissed her gently, then parted to look at her reaction.

Sakuya lifted her head from his shirt, not sure of what he said. "What did you say...?"

Sasuke chuckled. "I could never think of any other way to live my life then with my family." He picked Sakuya and through her up in the air and caught her gently.

Sakura tapped his shoulder and surprised him with a kiss of her own. They separated and grinned at each other. Sakuya just made a disgusted, twisted face, she really was not a romantic like her mother. Sakura laughed at her typical behavior.

"Lets go home..." Sasuke said looking at Sakuya, he turned his head to Sakura. "All of us...as a family."

And so Sakuya met her father, survived in Karin's mind and returned to her body, and got a complete family out of the whole messy situation.

* * *

THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE BUT OTHER THEN THAT.....

FIN.


	10. epiloguei wanna cry

Sakuya peeked through her parent's bedroom. She giggled. They were sound asleep. Perfect time to sneak up on them, especially this particular day. She tip toed her way to the foot of the mattress with a mischievous grin on her face. She breathed in deeply and held it in.

"WAKE UUUUUUP!!!!" She yelled letting all the air out.

Sakura and Sasuke both jumped and fell off the bed with the sudden yell, landing on their heads. Sakuya just giggled, but it grew into a laugh.

"Sakura, just how much time has she been spending with Naruto?" Sasuke asked rubbing his head, opening only one eye.

"Apparently too much...." She said rubbing her own head.

"Speaking of godfather! Today's Monday!" Sakuya exclaimed, full of excitement.

Sakura looked at her calendar. It sure was! She smiled and looked at Sasuke who was shaking his head, he had been here for two days and so much has happened and changed him. It was enough to say he was livin a different life. Not only did he change but so did everyone he knew in the village, well mostly everyone.

Naruto and Hinata were married and had a daughter the same age as Sakuya named Kushina, more kids on the way. Neji married Tenten. No kids yet. Ino and Sai seemed to be hitting it off pretty well according to Sakura. Shikamaru and Temeri were married and had twin boys, going against Shikamaru's life plan. Choji had a girl who seemed perfect for him, size wise. Everyone else seemed to be trying to head that direction. Like Kiba who had been crushing pretty hard on one one of Sakura's coworkers at the hospital. Lee however was a sensie and took in a kid who was like him, eyebrows and can only do taijustsu. Shino....well nobody really knows his personal life....not that anybody ever had.

Kakashi was still a sensie, but it was like before he had team 7....going hard on everybody who had the misfortune of being with him. Guy was getting old but not spiritually, and he still challenged Kakashi when ever there was a chance.

Sakura had told him she had retired from being a kunoichi when she was with Sakuya. But she had decided she will go back, she realized during the rescue her skills were starting to rust up, and she didn't want something like that to happen again. Sasuke sighed at that.

However, other things surprised him the most. Sasuke nearly choked on it when they were eating dinner the night they returned home. Tsunade was about to retire. And Naruto was to be named Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. On Monday.

Every body stared up at the new Hokage, wearing the Hokage's hat and his father's coat. Iruka stood next to him looking so proud he could cry. Naruto smirked as he looked down a the huge crowd of people. His eyes first laid on his favorite new family. Sasuke smirked as he met his eyes, he shook his to show he couldn't believe it but was proud and happy for him. Sakuya was riding on his back and waved madly. Sakura met Naruto's eyes as well and smiled proudly.

Naruto glanced at his wife who was also next to him and smiled, making her blush a bit and smile happily. Turning back to the crowd her removed his hat and smiled confidently at what was now his village.

"Starting today...." His voice resounded off into the crowd. "I, Uzumaki Naruto, am responsible for the Village Hidden in the Leaves..." He paused. "As the sixth Hokage!"

A load roar of approval rose from the sea of villagers. Tsunade, who was next to Iruka, clapped and smiled both proudly and confidently at her decision. The village couldn't have been in better hands. Being Tsunade, she had organized a small celebration party for Naruto in the Hokage's office. She even had Ichiraku bring him ramen, a lot of it. Sasuke, Sakura and Sakuya were invited along with his own family and, the rest of team 8, team 10 plus Sai and Temari, and Guy's old team, along with their old sensies and kids to those who do. Unfortunately Gaara and Kankuro couldn't make it, they had to stay because there was a political problem in the Sand.

People enjoyed themselves and reminisced memories of when they where younger. Sasuke at some point pulled Naruto away from the party to ask a favor from him.

"So, can I, Hokage-sama?" He asked, trying out Naruto's new title, sounded really weird saying it to Mr. Believe it himself.

Naruto smirked, it did sound weird, coming from Sasuke. "Be my guest, I'll make an announcement and let you take over with what you have to say, okay?" Naruto said still smirking.

Sasuke nodded. "Thanks."

Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "And, uh, also..." Naruto chuckled. "Don't call me Hokage-sama regularly, it sounds too weird, okay? I'd rather have you call me dope or dunce again!" Naruto gave his friend one of his smiles.

"Sure thing, dope." Sasuke smirked.

They walked back into the party. Naruto called everyone to gather in one big circle.

"Years ago I bet some of you thought this day would never come." Naruto chuckled, some laughed nervously. "But look at were we are now. A small toast." Naruto rose his cup along with everyone else.

"Cheers!" They all said together, even the kids.

"A new Hokage is the mark of a beginning, in more ways than one, some have even decided to make changes on this day. Changes to that will lead to a brighter, happier road. A certain someone in this room is going to make a change to that better path." Everyone looked around a little confused.

"So now, Sasuke, care to take over from here in this little speech of mine before I become old man Hokage, speaking wise...hehehe..." Naruto scratched the back of his head stepping aside a bit.

Sasuke moved next to Sakura hand in his pocket. He gently took Sakura's hand and led her to the center of the circle of friends.

"I want you and everyone to know I'm not doing this because I have a daughter and feel this is what I should do as a father." Sasuke started, Sakura just stared into his eyes. "I'm doing this because I love you for you. You are the someone everyone looks for in some point in their lives to me. Their true love. The one person they cannot live without."

"What are you going to do?" Sakura said softly, not may people caught that.

Sasuke knelled on one knee, letting go of her hand for a bit. The circle of people stirred a bit, looking at each other and whispering comments. Sasuke pulled out a black velvet box. Opening it, Sasuke revealed a beautiful ring that made Sakura gasp and tears to start forming in her eyes. There was a ruby in between two white diamonds, the band silver and shaped like curving vines with tiny leaves. (Fancy! No copying...I will sue.)

"I'm going to propose." Sasuke smirked. "Haruno Sakura, will you marry me?"

Everyone was dead silent, you could hear a spider walking in that silence, everybody wanted to hear the answer.

"Yes! I will! I will!" Sakura said laughing and nodding her head violently.

Everyone yelled and cheered, happy with the answer, but not as happy as Sasuke. He quickly placed the ring on her finger, and lifted her up in the air, twirling her around like a Disney princess. Sakuya jumped happily and spun around with Kushina. Sasuke set Sakura down and kissed her passionately. After separating they were both attacked with "Congratulations" from they're friends and the little ones.

Naruto wrapped his arm over Sasuke's neck, a huge toothy grin stretching his face. "Way to go Teme! Didn't know you had such a romantic side!" Naruto said, a little on the teasing side.

Sasuke chuckled. "Shut up, Dope."

Naruto let him go and Sasuke offered his knuckles. Naruto smirked and slammed his fist into Sasuke's like they did when they were younger, Sasuke with his signature smirk and Naruto with his goofy toothy grin. Sasuke turned away and tapped on Sakura's shoulder, interrupting her conversation with Ino and Hinata. As soon as she turned to face him, she found her lips to be captured by her new and first and only fiance.

The night ended wonderfully. A new Hokage, a romantic proposal, a beautiful ring (If copied I will sue), the answer, and a new to-be-wed couple, you can say it was a picture perfect end to a complicated story.

* * *

Natsu: AND BOY DO I MEAN COMPLICATED! Hello my lovelies! this is the last chappie for SAKUYA! I could just cry. This is my holiday present from me to you all! I hope you have a wonderful holiday and a awesome new year! don't drink too much cuz you'll regret it later. (not that i drink but i kno what happens)

Sakuya: Thankyou sooooo much for giving Natsu, my story, and me the time of your day and night and your reviews!

Sasuke: Character report will be up soon. Until then stay away from purple snakes or snake like people and Karin or/and people that act like her.

Sakura: And please be safe, I'm already busy at the hospital, the last thing I need is more patients!

Natsu: And please check out my other little fanfics...

All: THANK YOU AND HAPPIHOLIDAYS!!!!!

Natsu: and now a little song....

**"This Christmas"**

Hang all the mistletoe,  
I'm gonna get to know you better, this Christmas .  
And as we trim the tree,  
How much fun it's gonna be together, this Christmas.

Fireside is blazing bright,  
And we're carolin' through the night.  
And this Christmas will be,  
A very special Christmas for me.

You and me together  
Will make this Christmas bright  
Shake a hand, shake a hand now  
You and me together  
Will make this Christmas bright

Presents and cards are here,  
My world is filled with cheer and you, this Christmas.  
And as I look around,  
Your eyes outshine the town, they do, this Christmas.  
Fireside is blazing bright,  
And we're carolin' through the night.  
And this Christmas will be,  
A very special Christmas for me, yeah.

You and me together  
Will make this Christmas bright  
Shake a hand, shake a hand now  
You and me together  
Will make this Christmas bright  
Shake a hand, shake a hand now

Dimmy Dock On The Keys  
Merry Christmas

Oh, the fireside is blazing bright,  
We're caroling through the night  
And this Christmas will be,  
A very special Christmas for me, yeah.

You and me together  
Will make this Christmas bright  
Shake a hand, shake a hand now  
You and me together  
Will make this Christmas bright  
Shake a hand, shake a hand now

Merry Christmas


End file.
